1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a copper film vapor phase deposition method and vapor phase deposition apparatus applied to, e.g., the formation of a wiring material film of a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, a thin copper (Cu) film used as a wiring material and the like is formed by physical film formation methods such as vacuum deposition, ion plating, and sputtering, and by chemical vapor deposition (CVD). In particular, CVD is generally extensively used because the method has superior surface covering properties.
A conventionally known copper film formation method using CVD uses a liquid organic copper complex such as copper.hexafluoroacetylacetonate.trimethylvinylsilane as a material. Also, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 4-72066, 4-74866, and 9-53177 disclose methods using organic metal complexes not containing fluorine as materials. These materials are sublimated, transported, and excited by heat, light, or plasma to form a copper film on the surface of a substrate to be processed.
Unfortunately, the above-mentioned conventional copper film formation methods have the following problems.
(1) Since material compounds are very expensive, the cost of the copper film formed increases.
(2) Sublimation is very difficult to control, and this makes it difficult to form thin uniform copper films with high reproducibility.
(3) If an organic compound contains carbon, this carbon mixes in a copper film to adversely affect the electrical characteristics and the like.